


Ghen

by Akkichan



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkichan/pseuds/Akkichan
Summary: Theo từ điển Cambridge, "ghen", jealous, là một tính từ chỉ trạng thái buồn bực vì người mình yêu trông có vẻ có hứng thú với người khác.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Theo từ điển Cambridge, "ghen",  _ jealous _ , là một tính từ chỉ trạng thái buồn bực vì người mình yêu hình như có hứng thú với người khác.

Senku hút sồn sột cốc nước ngọt, đôi mắt đỏ sậm nhìn đăm đăm vào đôi nam nữ trên sân đấm bốc. Nam đẹp trai, mạnh mẽ. Nữ mềm mại, xinh đẹp. Đứng cạnh nhau đúng là một đôi trai tài gái sắc -có cái kít.

Người nam không ai khác chính là bạn trai, người yêu và sắp tới là chồng chưa cưới của cậu, Tsukasa Shishio. Nữ hình như là cô con gái của nhà tài trợ ABCXYZ nào đó. Nói chung là Senku không quen.

Tsukasa - bạn trai, người yêu, chồng tương lai của cậu đúng là một tên đàn ông lịch thiệp. Đối xử với ai cũng rất lễ phép và nhẹ nhàng nhưng cực kỳ có tự giác mà giữ đúng chừng mực không gây hiểu lầm. Nhưng phe nữ thì say no, cô ta vẫn hệt như đứa mắt mù mà cứ đứng sát rạt vào Tsukasa - bạn trai, người yêu, chồng tương lai của Senku cậu. Thậm chí còn thỉnh thoảng liếc sang chỗ cậu nhếch mép cười đểu nữa chứ. Senku cũng không yếu thế, cố ý vô tình đổi tay cầm cốc nước, lộ ra chiếc nhẫn lấp lánh đang chiễm chệ trên ngón áp út - một đôi với chiếc nhẫn Tsukasa đang treo trên cổ. Cậu không thèm ghen với cô ta vì không cần thiết. Nhìn xem, Tsukasa không hề có hứng thú với cô ta. Cô ta đã thua ngay từ vòng gửi xe rồi. 

Khiêu khích vô tác dụng. Senku cười đểu nhìn cô ta biến sắc.

Lúc này cả hai người họ đều đang ở nước ngoài, vì Tsukasa có trận đấu mới nên tới trước để chuẩn bị. Đúng lúc Senku cũng có việc nên cùng nhau bay qua luôn. Vốn Senku định tới xem Tsukasa luyện tập ra sao thôi, dù sao cậu cũng không hiểu đấm bốc cho lắm. Đi lấy tinh thần người nhà ủng hộ tuyển thủ. Và bắt gặp cái cảnh này đây.

Không biết cô gái này lòi đâu ra mà từ khi Tsukasa lên sân là cứ một câu Tsukasa, hai câu Tsukasa, đưa khăn, đưa nước, bám riết đến tận khi trọng tài hô bắt đầu thì thôi. Lại còn ngu ngốc dùng tiếng Ý để lên mặt với cậu trong khi chính cậu là người bồi tiếng Ý cho Tsukasa. Senku không thèm để ý cái trò ấu trĩ đó.

Tiếng chuông vang lên báo hiệu bắt đầu cuộc đấu. Tsukasa như hoàn toàn biến thành một người khác. Đúng hơn là lộ rõ tính khát máu của bản thân. Anh hệt như một sư tử hùng dũng, gầm thét lao vào con mồi. Móc cua, lên gối,... hàng loạt động tác uyển chuyển mạnh mẽ được tung ra. Dù Senku không hiểu gì nhưng vẫn bị khí chất mà Tsukasa toát ra cuốn hút.

"Tsukasa!!! Tsukasa!!!" 

Ầm ĩ thật.

Không hiểu cô gái kia cố ý hay cố tình mà chọn ngay cái ghế bên cạnh Senku.

[Nghe nói cậu là bạn trai của Tsukasa?] 

Giữa trận đấu, cô gái kia đột nhiên quay sang bắt chuyện với Senku. Bằng tiếng Pháp tiêu chuẩn. Hình như đã được Tsukasa kể cho nghe việc cậu là người dạy tiếng Ý cho anh.

[Không phải bạn trai, là chồng chưa cưới.] 

Senku không dời mắt khỏi Tsukasa, mở miệng nói tiếng Pháp trôi chảy.

Có vẻ như cô gái kia cũng không ngờ cậu cũng biết tiếng Pháp nên hơi lúng túng đôi chút.

[Tôi gặp cậu ấy từ khi cậu ấy mới bước chân vào giới này, có thể coi tôi là nửa ân nhân của cậu ấy cũng được.]

Senku biết về tình trạng trước kia của Mirai, em gái của Tsukasa. Rồi để có tiền khám chữa, Tsukasa đã phải lao đầu vào những trận chiến như thế này. Có vẻ cô gái này hoặc đúng hơn là cha của cô là nhà tài trợ của Tsukasa.

[Là tôi đã giúp cậu ấy cữu chữa cho đứa em gái đáng thương. Là tôi ở bên cậu ấy khi cậu ấy yếu ớt nhất. Là tôi cùng đứng bên cậu ấy ở thời khắc cậu ấy phát sáng nhất. Cậu chỉ là một người đến sau, không thể nào hiểu được Tsukasa.]

Cô quay sang nhìn Senku.

[Cậu đã cướp Tsukasa khỏi tôi.]

Từ đầu tới cuối Senku không hề quay sang nhìn cô gái bên cạnh. Tầm mắt cậu vẫn đặt trên người đàn ông "khổng lồ" kia.

"Hình như cô có hiểu nhầm ở đây. Toàn bộ mọi thứ đều do là Tsukasa tự mình giành lấy. Tiền tài, tri thức, danh vọng,... đều là Tsukasa tự mình thu được. Cô đừng tự ảo tưởng về vị trí của bản thân. Tôi dám cá Tsukasa cũng đã vạch rõ giới hạn với cô rồi."

Senku không quan tâm cô ta có hiểu hay không, dùng tiếng Nhật mẹ đẻ của mình đáp trả.

"Thêm cả, hình như cô không biết, chính Tsukasa là người theo đuổi tôi trước."

Senku nhếch miệng nở nụ cười thâm hiểm quen thuộc.

Cô gái hơi giật mình. Có vẻ là có hiểu.

"Vậy nên đừng bám theo anh ta nữa. Cô thua ngay từ đầu rồi."

"..." 

Senku đứng dậy khỏi ghế, tiến lại gần sân đấu. Tsukasa chú ý thấy Senku lại gần nên tạm ngừng trận đấu lại, xuống sân hơi nghiêng người như hỏi.

Hơi nóng từ người Tsukasa phả vào mặt Senku. Senku không để ý nói:

"Sắp đến giờ hẹn rồi nên tôi đi trước, anh cứ luyện tiếp đi. Xong thì qua đón tôi hoặc nếu tôi xong sớm thì qua cũng được." 

Tsukasa nghe Senku phải đi, không do dự gọi huấn luyện viên xin nghỉ. Huấn luyện viên không muốn nhưng cũng đành gật đầu, thanh niên đang chìm trong bể ngọt không cách nào kéo đầu ra được đâu. Từ chối lại mệt thêm.

Đi cùng Tsukasa vào phòng thay đồ, Tsukasa tò mò hỏi Senku nói chuyện gì với cô quản lý. 

"À, cô ấy ghen tỵ vì Tsukasa đẹp trai nay đã thành của nhà người khác rồi. Cô ấy không có cơ hội ngắt bông nữa."

Tsukasa không hiểu nhìn Senku. 

"Cô ấy có chồng rồi mà. Chính là huấn luyện viên đó." 

"???" 

"Hahaha. Ai cô ấy cũng làm vậy hết, cả nam hay nữ đều bị trêu như vậy. Không biết có phải do tính chất nghề nghiệp không mà cổ luôn miệng gọi bọn anh là gà con. Cô ấy hay bảo đám gà con cô vất vả chăm sóc sao có thể để người ta dễ dàng bắt đi được. Phải thử thách. Huấn luyện viên đau đầu lắm nhưng cũng chẳng biết làm gì."

Senku cảm giác mặt mình nong nóng.

Lúc đi ra ngoài, Senku thấy cảnh cô gái kia đang quàng vai bá cổ với huấn luyện viên của Tsukasa cười sằng sặc. Ngẩng đầu lên nhìn thấy hai người, cô giơ ngón tay cái lên cười tủm tỉm với Senku. Senku thở dài. Bị dắt mũi mà không biết, đúng là yêu vào lú cả người.


	2. Chapter 2

Khi người ta yêu nhau, chỉ cần có một kẻ nào khác lởn vởn, xen vào giữa cả hai thì đều chỉ cảm thấy bức bối, ghen tuông. Còn với Tsukasa thì trái ngược. Anh chỉ mong có nhiều người luẩn quẩn cạnh Senku nhiều một chút để phân tán lực chú ý của cậu với đám ống nghiệm mà thôi. Ờ đúng rồi, tình địch của giai "xinh" trung học mạnh nhất cũng không giống người thường, mà đó là mấy cái ống nghiệm chân dài tới nách.

Nếu so sánh mấy cái ống thủy tinh đó là người thì có khi chúng cũng được liệt vào hàng ngũ hoa hậu rồi. Chân dài miên man, bóng loáng, trơn nhẵn. Da thì lúc nào cũng phát sáng còn hơn bôi kem trộn. Yếu đuối đến mức một ngón tay cũng có thể vò nát nhưng lại vẫn luôn mạnh mẽ dù có bao nhiêu kết quả xảy ra. Đấy, phản ứng thất thường biết co biết giãn, làm người khác muốn che chở gãi đúng chỗ ngứa của đám theo đuổi người đẹp. Đã vậy còn được cung phụng, chiều chuộng như ông cố bà tổ vậy. Đôi khi Tsukasa còn tuyệt vọng đến nỗi nghĩ may mà mấy con giáp thứ ba này không phải người, không thì đường tình của anh chết ngắc từ trong trứng nước rồi.

Mấy cái ống thủy tinh mà nói được thì chắc cũng đã đòi kiện. Rõ ràng tên này mới là tên chen vào cuộc tình của chúng nó với Senku, giờ thì ở đây ăn vạ? Công lí ở đâu??

Số lần Tsukasa và Senku đi chơi hoàn toàn phụ thuộc vào phản ứng của đám ống nghiệm đó. Chúng đổi màu thì say bye bye với cuộc hẹn hôm đó. Mà kể cả không đổi màu thì cũng phải trơ mắt nhìn Senku của anh bị cướp. Đau lắm chứ.

Thành ra có đôi lúc, Tsukasa hệt như một oán phụ cắn khăn ấm ức rúc vào một góc nhìn đám chân dài kia quyến rũ Senku.

Mà khổ nỗi là đám tình địch có sức phòng ngự quá vững chắc. Và trên hết là ô dù đám này quá khủng. Không đập được và cũng không dám đập. Ngược lại còn phải nâng như nâng trứng, hứng như hứng hoa. Chúng mà có làm sao thì Senku nhà anh rầu phải biết. Tsukasa thì không muốn cậu buồn chút nào. 

Tsukasa khổ tâm lắm. Vì là niềm yêu thích của bạn trai nên không dám ho he nhiều. Chỉ có thể gặm "chút" thịt vào buổi tối để bù đắp trống vắng cả ngày mà thôi.

~*~

Dạo gần đây Senku thấy Tsukasa có vẻ thay đổi đôi chút. Không phải về vấn đề tình cảm mà là về tình trạng của Tsukasa. Đôi lúc chuẩn bị bước vào phòng luyện tập của Tsukasa, bất ngờ là không phải cảnh Tsukasa đang tập luyện mà là hí hoáy với một đống máy móc, thiết bị.

Chỉ thấy Tsukasa đang bận rộn lắp ráp cái máy thí nghiệm khá đồ sộ. Đó là một sản phẩm công nghệ cao mới được công bố của viện nghiên cứu khoa học ở Mỹ. Mới chỉ công bố có một ngày trước mà giờ Senku đã thấy nó trong nhà mình ở Nhật Bản rồi. Giá trị của cái máy này cao không tưởng. Đến mức một người mua đồ không nhìn giá như Senku cũng phải thấy đau thận. Đang định tháng sau đặt mua, không ngờ Tsukasa đã đi trước một bước rồi.

Nhưng điều khiến Senku bất ngờ lại là chuyện khác. Cậu biết Tsukasa không có ấn tượng tốt với đống thí nghiệm này. Những lúc Senku đang chăm chú vào thí nghiệm, chỉ cần Tsukasa bước vào phòng đưa bánh trái thì ánh mắt nóng rực của Tsukasa luôn dính chặt vào mấy "cô" chân dài trên tay mình. Lúc đầu Senku còn tưởng Tsukasa yêu ống nghiệm đến độ ghen tuông với cậu. Sau mới biết ngược lại mới đúng. Cái ánh mắt muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống đó, Senku dám cá chỉ cần cậu cho phép thì con sư tử này sẽ xông ra cào nát đống lọ chai, máy móc này. Đương nhiên là chuyện đó sẽ chẳng bao giờ xảy ra được. Nên là con sư tử to xác này đành phải cụp tai, thu vuốt thi trợn mắt với đám này. Vậy nên Senku cảm thấy rất lạ với cái hành động OOC này của Tsukasa.

Cậu ta có hứng thú với khoa học từ khi nào vậy nhỉ.

_ 'Hôm qua bị cuốn chuyên ngành rơi vào đầu nên đổi tính à?' _

Senku theo dõi bộ dáng bận rộn của Tsukasa, tự hỏi.

_ 'Nếu thế thật thì từ nay để thêm mấy cuốn tra cứu, từ điển ở trên cao một tí nhể.' _

Senku nhẫn tâm nghĩ.

Không làm gián đoạn hành động của Tsukasa nên Senku luôn chọn cách im lặng đóng cửa và quay về phòng thí nghiệm của mình. Đằng nào tương lai chả có đáp án cho hành động kỳ lạ này của Tsukasa.

Đến một ngày, Senku trở về từ một buổi hội thảo khoa học. Cậu hơi bực vì nó kết thúc sớm hơn dự kiến mười tỷ tiếng và cả kiến thức hôm đó chỉ lắt nhắt như trình độ của đám tiểu học. Biết thế ngâm ở nhà tự làm thí nghiệm còn vui hơn. Senku đi về và thấy cửa nhà mình đang khép hờ. Với tính tình cẩn thận và bộ não siêu khủng của mình, Senku có thể khẳng định cậu đã khóa cửa trước khi ra ngoài rồi. Mà hôm nay Tsukasa cũng có việc bay ra nước ngoài từ sớm, không thể có mặt ở nhà được.

Trộm?

Senku lẳng lặng đi vào nhà, lấy cây súng phóng điện ra. Thứ này chính là sản phẩm mà cậu đã tạo ra hồi bé tý, sử dụng trên một tên trưởng thành cũng được.

Im lặng dò xét trong nhà, đồ vật không bị đụng đến. Lúc nhìn đến cửa căn phòng quý giá của mình đang khép hờ, Senku chắc chắn với suy nghĩ của mình.

Mà tên trộm nào xui xẻo đến nỗi chọn đúng căn phòng không có gì giá trị vậy?

Senku chuẩn bị giây lát rồi đột ngột đạp cửa xông vào. Đập vào mắt cậu là căn phòng yêu thích của mình lộn xộn những thiết bị, đinh ốc. Người đứng trong căn phòng có thân hình cao to, buộc tóc đuôi ngựa đang cứng đờ đứng giữa phòng, bên cạnh là cái máy quen thuộc.

"Ờm… Mừng em về nhà…?" 

Tsukasa luống cuống nói.

Senku thở dài hạ cây súng xuống, vò vò mái tóc dựng đứng của mình.

"Tưởng anh bảo hôm nay có việc đột xuất phải xuất ngoại cơ mà?"

"...Thì đúng là vậy nhưng đột ngột đổi lịch nên đành quay về." 

Senku dời mắt xuống cái máy gần thành hình bên chân bạn trai.

"Thế cái máy kia là sao?" 

"À thì… Chỉ là bất ngờ muốn tặng cho em thôi." 

Tsukasa cười khổ. 

"Tiếc là bị em phát hiện rồi." 

Senku lại gần chạm vào thiết bị chưa thành hình. Cảm giác lành lạnh của kim loại truyền vào làn da Senku, sự vui sướng bùng lên trong người cậu. Với một tên cuồng khoa học như Senku, món quà này khỏi nói là tuyệt cú mèo.

"Tuyệt lắm Tsukasa. Anh kiếm được đơn đặt đợt đầu ở đâu vậy? Tôi bị lỡ mất vài ngày đầu nên đang tiếc đứt ruột. Không ngờ anh đã đi trước một bước rồi." 

Senku vui vẻ cầm bản hướng dẫn lắp ráp lên, cúi đầu nghiên cứu.

Tsukasa cũng ngồi xuống cạnh Senku, nghiên cứu cùng cậu.

"Nhờ một vài mối quan hệ trong giới thôi." 

"Tôi còn nghĩ anh muốn tôi tránh xa đống này càng xa càng tốt cơ, không ngờ lại tặng món quà lớn như thế này." 

Senku hôn chụt cái lên má Tsukasa. Bong bóng màu hường bụp bụp trôi nổi trên đầu hai người.

Tsukasa nhếch nhếch khóe miệng, dựa đầu lên vai Senku như một con mèo lớn xác ngốc nghếch.

"Đây là sở thích của em, anh không muốn tước đoạt, cấm cản điều gì. Và anh có cách ủng hộ của riêng anh. Tặng em cái máy này là mong muốn em có thể đẩy nhanh quá trình thí nghiệm lên, dành chút thời gian cho kẻ bơ vơ này."

Tsukasa nhại cái giọng điệu đà của mấy cô thiếu nữ hường phấn.

Chiêu làm nũng lên tầm cao mới rồi.

Senku buồn cười. Nếu muốn thì tên này hoàn toàn có thể xen ngang vào hoặc mạnh tay hơn là lôi cậu ra khỏi phòng thí nghiệm, nhưng mà Tsukasa không làm gì cả. Vì anh tôn trọng sở thích của cậu. Đó cũng là cái mà Senku thích ở Tsukasa. Tôn trọng và thấu hiểu. Yêu nhau mà không thể chấp nhận niềm yêu thích của đối phương thì tốt nhất là lượn đi đỡ chật mắt nhau.

"Cảm ơn, Tsukasa. Tôi rất thích món quà này."

Tsukasa hớn hở ngẩng đầu dậy. 

"Vậy…" 

"Vậy thì…" 

Senku hào hứng đứng dậy, đá đá Tsukasa nói:

"Vậy thì di chuyển cái máy vào chỗ này giúp tôi. Cái máy nặng khiếp hồn, cái sức khỉ đột của anh dư sức di chuyển nó." 

Tsukasa: …… 

Ẻm chỉ thèm muốn cái thân thể này thôi, còn Tsukasa anh bị ẻm đá ra góc rồi.

Huhu đứng lên theo chỉ lệnh của Senku, Tsukasa hôn cậu một cái thật sâu rồi mới bê vào chỗ được chỉ định.

Có bạn trai quá mê đắm khoa học vừa đắng lại vừa ngọt.

**Author's Note:**

> Cảm ơn các bác đã ủng hộ!!! Có bất kỳ lỗi nào xin hãy cứ mạnh dạn chỉ ra, mình rất cần những lời nhận xét đó!!!


End file.
